You Musn't Tell
by Mermaid on land
Summary: Contains spoilers! To the troops of Hero's Duty Sgt. Calhoun only has one emotion, anger. What will happen when Felix comes into her life and begins to break these barriers? Takes place after the movie. I might add more later. Not quite sure yet.
1. Part 1

**Hello everyone! I finally got around to writing another Fanfiction! Ok, so I went and saw Wreck it Ralph and immediately fell in love with it that I had to go see it for a second time. Now the one thing I loved about the movie was the pairing of Calhoun and Felix. They are one of my favorite pairings now and I decided why not write a fanfiction about the time period between after defeating all the Cybugs in Sugar Rush and their wedding. So here it is, I hope you enjoy. **

Sergeant Calhoun woke up in a cold sweat.

She could sense something was wrong. She rose from her bed and grabbed her gun sitting next to her. She left her bedroom and snuck along the hallways of her house on the edge of Hero's Duty.

She approached the front door and opened it cautiously and slowly. She aimed her gun up and let out a grunt when nothing was there and stood up straight. She had sworn someone was outside.

"Ahem, down here my lady." A voice said. She looked down and screamed.

"Fix-it you scared the crap outta me! Don't ever scare me like that again! Do you hear me?" She barked.

Felix frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to scare you honey bunches." He said.

She let out a little giggle as she smiled at Felix's nickname he had given her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so harsh. I was just a little shaken." Tamora said.

Felix smiled. "I still can't believe I scared you." He laughed.

Tamora frowned. "Better not get use to it Fix It." She said.

Tamora rolled her eyes and grabbed Felix and kissed him slowly on the lips. "You don't know how much I've missed you." She said smiling.

"I couldn't spend another minute not with you my pumpkin." Felix said kissing her back.

Felix adored Tamora. He was cautious with her and treated her delicately. He knew she still had memories about her departed fiancée and Felix respected her whenever she wanted time alone or to think.

Tamora loved Felix. He was sweet, sometimes too sweet. He respected her and she could honestly say she had never felt happier than when she was with Felix. If that was the case, why did she always feel so guilty?

She felt guilty. She was guilty. She asked Felix to keep their relationship a secret. She wanted it to be private and for no one to know. Why? She didn't have a clue. Maybe it was because she was so use to keeping all her life and feelings private. She had her troops puzzled. To them Tamora had only one emotion, anger. She was either yelling or screaming and never once smiled. Then at the end of the day she would head home and she wouldn't be seen till the next morning. All the troops had wondered what she does all evening. Does she get lonely? Does she sit in her house all night and cry?

Tamora had her feelings locked up tight and never relieved to anyone anything, even something as small as how she was feeling. That was until Felix came around. Something about Felix made her feel happy and beautiful. Before she met Felix Tamora would stand in front of her mirror everyday and just stare at her bumps and scrapes from a long day's work and just frown at herself. "You are hideous. You are disgusting." She would repeat this several time. Making fun of herself helped her cope with her emptiness. She would beat herself up and make her feel worthless.

Now at night Felix would occasionally come to visit her or she would sneak off to his game. Sometimes the two would even have a secret date in Sugar Rush. But Tamora hated the moments when the two would pass in Game Central Station. "Fix-It." She would say to him sharply. "Ma'am." He would nod. After walking away she would frown. The face Felix had on him during those moments hurt her. Felix didn't enjoy those moments either but he respected Tamora's wishes.

Tamora and Felix snuggled by her fireplace. Felix would brush her bangs out of her face and kiss her forehead tenderly. She let out a sigh.

"Felix. Don't you feel as if this is wrong?" She asked him.

Felix looked at her confused. "As if what is wrong?" He replied.

"Keeping our relationship a secret." Tamora said.

Felix shook his head. "No. It's what you wanted to do and I fully respect your decision."

"Dammit Felix. Why do you have to agree with everything I say all the time?! I don't want you to kiss my ass, I want you to tell me the truth!" Tamora yelled.

Felix shrugged down. "I…..I…I don't want to keep lying to everyone anymore." He said quietly. There was a pause.

"I love you Tamora and I want everyone to know how much I love you. I don't like keeping our relationship a secret. I want people to know." Felix said.

Tamora put her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry Felix….I had no idea you felt like that." She said.

Felix put his arm around Tamora. "But we can make it work." He said smiling.

Tamora stood up and unwrapped Felix's arm. "No. We can't. We can't live lying and keeping this private forever. I want people to know. I want our relationship public." She said.

"Tamora, are you sure?" Felix asked her.

She paused. "I'm sure." She said turning to him. There were a few tears streaming down her face.

"Come here." Felix said motioning towards himself.

Tamora sat down next to him as he wiped he tears from her face and kissed her cheek.

"How about we head to bed now." Felix said.

Tamora nodded as she picked Felix up and headed back upstairs.

They got under the blankets in Tamora's bed and clung to each other. Tamora smiled and noticed Felix still had his hat on. She smiled as she took his hat off and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you Felix." Tamora whispered.

"I love you too." Felix whispered back.

The two then fell asleep in each other's arms.

~Felix can fix more than just buildings. He can fix a broken heart.

**A/N: Well I hope you all liked my little random drabble. Please review and tell me if you would want more stories about these two. :)**


	2. Part 2

**You Musn't Tell **

**Part 2**

Calhoun awoke to her alarm. She groaned as she looked at the time. One hour till the arcade opens. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked to the side and saw Felix clinging to her waist. She leaned down and shook him. "Felix….Felix." She said slightly shaking him.

Felix eyes popped open. "Good morning!" He said smiling.

Felix looked over to Calhoun and saw her frown. "What did I do wrong?" Felix asked confused.

"How is it you're so happy and cheerful in the morning? Mornings are awful." She said with disgust.

"But it's the start of a bright and brand new day!" Felix said.

Calhoun rolled her eyes and quickly kissed Felix's cheek. "I love you." She said.

Felix turned to her in shock. "You….you….love me?" He asked.

Tamora looked at him horrified. She never told anybody before that she loved them, even her departed fiancée.

For the first time in a very long time, Calhoun was expressing her feelings. It felt weird and she felt exposed and weak. She tried to muster out words. She tried taking back what she said but she couldn't. No sounds were coming out. She panicked and shifted uneasily.

Felix sensed her uneasiness and placed his hand on her face and lifted it up.

"Tamora, do you really feel this way about me?" Felix asked.

Tamora tried turning her head but Felix held her face still. She swallowed a lump in her throat and looked up to him and nodded. "I do." She said quietly.

Felix smiled. "I love you too." He said.

Tamora was speechless. Felix watched as a tear ran down her cheek. She grabbed Felix and kissed him.

As much as Calhoun was afraid to admit it, she was in love. Utterly head over heels in love with Felix.

Tamora glanced over to the clock. "We should get ready for today. The arcade opens in forty minutes." She said.

Tamora picked Felix up out of the bed and set him on the ground. "You're right. I should head back to Niceland before anybody realizes I'm gone." He said slipping on his boots and fitting his hat over his head.

Felix came over to Tamora and gave her a goodbye kiss. "I'll be back over once the arcade closes." He said started to leave when Calhoun cried out. "Felix, wait!"

Felix turned back. "Yes honey bunches?" He asked.

"How about I come over to your game tonight?" Tamora asked.

"But don't you think someone might see you?" Felix asked.

"I don't care. I think we should make our relationship public, tonight." Tamora said smiling.

Felix smiled and nodded as he left the bedroom.

**A/N: So after a few days of pandering on the question of another part I decided, what the hell, why not make this a series? So I am proud to announce that this once drabble is going to start expanding into a drama filled, action packed, romantic series! So be sure to stay tuned! Oh I do apologize if this chapter is pretty boring and really short but I just needed to finish some characterization with Calhoun and Felix and set a starting point for the next chapter! **


	3. Part 3

**You Mustn't Tell Part 3**

Tamora's palms were sweaty. She was nervous.

She stood at the entrance to Game Central Station in a long black trench coat. She looked behind her and around the station itself to make sure none of her men was there. "They're probably at Tappers." Calhoun thought to herself.

She inhaled and started to speed walk through the station. She was nearly halfway to the entrance of Fix-It Felix Jr when she heard a voice, "Serge?"

"Shit. So close" Calhoun thought.

She turned around to see Markowski. "Serge? Is that you?" He asked.

"Who else would it be, you idiot?" She barked.

"Why are you wearing a trench coat?" He questioned her.

Calhoun inhaled and looked annoyed. "It's none of your business solider." She said.

Before he could ask her anymore questions Calhoun bolted towards Fix-It Felix Jr.

Soon, Tamora was standing outside Felix's penthouse. She slowly and cautiously knocked on his door silently hoping nobody had arrived yet. Felix greeted her wearing a fancy tux.

"Tammy! You made it." Felix said smiling.

"Oh. Am I late?" She asked.

"No. In fact you're the first guest here. I didn't tell anyone to start coming over for another hour." Felix said

Tamora grinned and quickly stepped inside and closed the door. She grabbed Felix and started to slowly but romantically kiss him. Felix reached down and took a hold of the knot that Tamora had tied to keep the trench coat on. He untied it and slid the long sleeves down her arms all while still kissing her.

The trench coat fell to the ground and Felix looked down to see what she was wearing, a sleeveless sparkly black dress. He stopped kissing her and smiled.

"You look...like a goddess." Felix said in awe.

Tamora blushed and laughed. "Looks like I've got honey glows in my cheeks too." She joked.

Felix kissed her but they were interrupted by a knock.

"Looks like the first guests are here!" Felix exclaimed.

Calhoun stood up and brushed off her dress as Felix opened the door. A group of Nicelanders and a mixed group of other video game characters walked in. They all greeted Felix and then Calhoun.

**-1 hour later-**

Felix's penthouse was packed with characters. Calhoun was having such a fun time talking and dancing that she didn't even notice four of her troops walk in.

Soon, Felix took his glass and clinked it a few times. "Excuse me everybody, can I please have all of your attentions?" The room quickly quieted down.

"Thank you. Now all of you are probably curious to why I've invited you all here tonight." Felix said

Calhoun scanned the room and froze when she spotted a few of her troops. Felix had invited her troops. "That little..." Calhoun cursed silently.

"Tonight, I would like to tell you some important news. But first, I would like to ask Sergeant Calhoun to come over here." Felix said.

All the attention turned to her. She put on a crooked smile on and awkwardly walked towards Felix. She kneeled down beside him. "You didn't tell me you invited my troops." She murmured to him.

"You never asked." Felix murmured back.

"Any who, the important news is that, me and Miss. Tamora Calhoun are dating." Felix said.

Tamora put on a nervous smiled and looked at everyone's expressions. Most were smiles, but then she looked back at her troops, they were frowning and shaking their heads in disbelief. The room erupted with claps and hollers. "You two are so cute together." Many people said. "I just knew you two were more than friends!" A few others said.

"We've been dating for awhile but we decided to keep it private until we knew for sure if our relationship was serious." Felix said beaming.

Calhoun looked back at her troops and watched as they left the penthouse angrily. Calhoun bent down to Felix and whispered. "I'll be right back." and gave a peck on his cheek.

"Alright sweetie! I'll be here." He told her.

Calhoun slid past the masses of people in the penthouse and finally got to the door. She opened it and saw her troops walking down the hall.

"You better all tell me right now what the hell your issue is." Calhoun barked.

**A/N: I know I haven't update in awhile. I had finals and Christmas things to do. But I finally had some free time. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry I left you all at a cliffhanger (in a way). But I can't wait to type more of this story. I have some really good plans for a storyline so be sure to stay tuned. I hope you all have a wonderful, safe, and Merry Christmas!**


	4. Part 4

**You Musn't Tell Part 4**

"You better all tell me right now what the hell your issue is." Calhoun barked.

Her troops turned around with scowls on their faces.

"Why did you guys leave?" She asked.

The troops all looked amongst themselves seeing who was going to speak up.

"Tell me. Now." Tamora said harshly.

"You know why serge." One of her troops said.

Tamora stood up straight. He was right she did know. "Brad." She whispered.

The troops nodded their heads.

Tamora stood in shock. She felt as every muscle in her body was paralyzed. She hadn't thought about Brad for a long time.

"We all remember you saying how you were never going to love another man and how Brad was the only man for you. " A troop piped in.

Tamora shook her head slightly almost as if she was waking herself out of a trance. "That was then. This is now." She said turning her back.

"Well. I guess the truth is, we don't want you to be hurt again." A troop said.

She turned back around. "Hurt? I don't think you understand that Brad was never real. There was no Brad. There will never be a real Brad. He's a memory and that's all he'll ever be to me." Calhoun barked.

"But, we all know him in our memories, serge. All those things seemed so real. Him being in the squad, fighting alongside him, the wedding." A troop said.

Calhoun tried to hold back the tears. He was right. Even thought she knew for a fact that Brad never existed, he seemed so real to her. "I don't love Brad, and even if it states in my program I love him….I don't. I never knew him and yes, he might be a big part of my back story but I feel no connection. He isn't real. He is only a memory." Calhoun repeated looking down.

A tear fell from Tamora's eye. Her face turned red and she glanced up to her troops. "You just don't want me to be happy, do you?! You want to stay in the game because you're all afraid I'm going to die outside of it and then all you pussy willows will be left on your own with only each other to order around. Then you'll be shut down and unplugged and all of you will be history." Tamora stopped herself.

She took a deep breath in. The troops looked at her. "That's not it, we want you to be happy. We just don't think you're ready for another relationship…well that and you and Felix just aren't a good couple together.

Tamora's anger started up again. She punched a wall column next to her and left a dent. "Not a good couple?! THAT'S YOUR EXCUSE?! Screw you. Screw you all. I don't need you to tell me who's good for me and who's not. YOU HAVE NO POSITION TO TELL ME WHAT I'M READY FOR. YOU IDIOTS DON'T KNOW ME! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME. You have no idea. You all…just know….nothing." Tamora said trying to catch her breath and balance by leaning onto a wall.

"We're sorry serge, but that's just what we thi-" One of the troops started to say.

"No. I don't care what you think. I love Felix, and that's all that matters. And if any of you assholes have anything against that then you can pack up your gear and your locker and get the hell outta my game." She said turning back towards Felix's apartment.

When Calhoun closed the door to Felix's apartment she wiped her tears and stood up straight. A little smile wiped on her face when she saw Felix doing the disco with some Nicelanders. Felix saw Tamora giggling at him and waved and smiled at her. Tamora pointed towards his bedroom and mouthed. "I'm going to go lay down." Felix looked concerned but nodded.

Tamora crashed down on Felix's bed. She was still shocked by the fact that none of her men supported her with dating Felix.

She heard the bedroom door open and sat up. It was Felix.

"I sent everyone home when I saw you go to the bedroom." Felix said.

Tamora kissed his forehead. "I had fun tonight." Tamora said.

"Everyone loves you Tammy. I had many people come up to me tonight telling me how lucky I was to be dating a gal like you." Felix mentioned.

Tamora blushed. "They're too kind."

"Why did you go into the hallway?" Felix asked.

Tamora sighed. "My troops left and they didn't look happy, so I followed them to the hallway to confront them."

"And what happened?" Felix asked.

"Well…for one, they don't think I'm ready for a relationship and two, they don't think we're good together." Tamora said.

"Did they know-?" Felix began to say.

"Brad was never real, Felix. He's just programmed into my memories. So they technically never knew Brad, none of us did, but he's all in our memories." Tamora sighed.

"I'm sorry." Felix said embracing her.

"I could give a rat's ass what my troops think. All that matters is that I love you and you're more than just some programmed memory, you're a real person." Tamora said.

Felix leaned in and kissed Tamora. The two wrapped their arms around each other and snuggled up on the bed.

**A/N: And that's the end of part four! I will be writing and adding more to this story soon! So please stay tuned. Also, a huge thank you to all of you who reviewed, favorited, and follow this story. You are wonderful supporters and I am extremely thankful for all of you.**


End file.
